Knight of the Round Table
by Sci-Fi Raptor
Summary: Finally, the Shikon Jewel is once again in tact, but quite the opposite is true of the relationship between InuYasha and Kagome. The two have another fight and Kagome goes through the well, unable to come back. Will the two ever see each other again?
1. Default Chapter

Knight of the Round Table

By Sci-Fi Raptor

Chapter One: Return of the Shikon Jewel

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all related trademarks.

I must thank Rogue Pryde for betaing (is that a word?) this fic. There were some parts that definitely needed some fine tuning, and this fic just wouldn't give the experience it could if it weren't for her.

~

One dark stormy night, a bunch of teens went through the town cemetery. They all wore regular clothes, except one girl who wore robes.

"Remember Mel, if you can stay here one night, then you're in our club." One of the youths said.

"It's not that scary." The girl said, shivering as a cold breeze caressed her uncovered face. She wrapped the robe tighter around her body to keep warm.

"Well, it is just a graveyard. But there's this story that king Arthur was buried here. Clark said he saw it while he was doing his initiation. Didn't you, Clark?"

"Yeah. The legend goes that every full moon, like tonight, his knights come out of their grave and kill everyone that trespasses on this graveyard." The boy lowered his voice for effect.

"You mean like Z-Z-Zombies?" The girl asked in disbelief.

"But its just a myth." The leader said cruelly as the group started walking out, leaving the poor girl by herself. When they were out of sight and hearing distance, the group hid behind a building and opened some bags they had stashed there earlier.

"Man, were gonna get her so good!" One of them said excitedly.

"It might be better then the time Eric wet his pants!" Another laughed. The group exchanged grins at the memory as the boy in question blushed. Soon the group got dressed and took their positions around the initiate. When the wind stopped howling, they made their move.

"Ughh." The zombie knights moaned as they tightened their noose around the poor girl. When her mind registered what she was seeing, she gave a high-pitched shriek. The zombies closed in around her until she was within arms reach. She started praying.

"Please God, don't let me die now. I'll be a good girl and pay attention at church from now on." She whispered from her fetal position. The zombies closed in on their prey and than started laughing.

"Wait a minute . . ." The girls eyes narrowed, as she recognized the laughter.

"Man, you should have seen yourself!" One of them said removing his mask.

"You guys are such jerks!" She growled, standing up.

"It was so great I think it was better then Erics!" Another said, and the group laughed again. After a few seconds, the laughter dissipated and there was a dead silence. Suddenly a wolf howled and they became tense with fear.

"I think we should go now." The leader said nervously, as he started heading to the exit.

"Yeah, I think we've had enough fun for one night!" The girl said, still a little afraid of the darkness and mystery around her.

Than the hand came out of the ground.

~

One year later.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!!!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he slashed through the seemingly endless mass of demons. He continually ripped through the beasts until he finally found what he sought. "Cover me!" He yelled to the rest of the group as he drew Tetsaiga and enervated it. Not too far away, Miroku yelled, 

"Wind Tunnel!" And started sucking in the monsters. Near him, Sango and Kirara fought off their share of demons. Safely away from the battle, Kagome fired shaft after shaft of her magic-tipped sacred arrows to provide long-range support; Shippo cowered behind her legs, hoping it would all end soon.

"Kagome! Where's the shard on this thing?" Inuyasha said as he tried to block the large, heavy paw that was aiming for his face. _This wolf-demon is taking a lot out of me._ He thought furiously. The wolf demon was easily six times his size and at least ten times heavier. Its mouth was large enough to swallow Inuyasha, and its canine teeth were as large as his arm. It howled in excitement and moved to strike him again, its burning red eyes showing the intensity of its bloodlust.

"Its right between its eyes!" Kagome yelled back, trying to be heard over the noise of the desperate battle. Unfortunately, her yell was drowned out by the sound of Miroku sucking in another pack of foaming demons.

"What was that?"

"BETWEEN THE EYES!"

"Took you long enough!" Inuyasha muttered, blocking another blow from the wolf-demon. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha hollered, using the attack to temporarily blind and confuse the demon. _Now you're mine!_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He jumped back a little, landing on the head of a bear demon. _Where is it?_ Inuyasha searched for the shaft of light that had made him one of the greatest swordsmen of his era. _There it is! _He thought when he finally saw the wind scar.

"Take this!!!" Inuyasha said, leaping towards the demon and slashing the beam of light. The shimmering shaft of light that protruded from the sword swiftly struck the beast right between the eyes and cleanly cut the monstrosity in half. Then the vicious battle stopped. All the minor demons stood where they were and started dissolving into nothing. Inuyasha stepped forward and claimed his prize.

"I got it!" Inuyasha said with enthusiasm. He ran to his friends and they all started to celebrate.

"I can't believe we've finally gotten this far." Sango said proudly.

"Yes. It seemed like our journey was endless, but we have finally come to its conclusion." Miroku added. Then he was promptly slapped across the face by Sango.

"Will you ever give up?" Sango said, trying to stop the stinging on her hand.

"It was worth the pain." Miroku said, rubbing his red cheek.

"Feh." Sango finally said in defeat. She started walking back to the trail they had used with Miroku close behind.

 "You know you want me."

"Congratulations Inuyasha, we finally got the last jewel shard!" Kagome said excitedly as she finally caught up to the group. She was running and jumped up to Inuyasha to give him a big hug.

"Hey! Hold your horses Kagome!" Inuyasha said, and pushed her off. He pushed her slightly harder then he intended and she fell on her butt.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Kogome said angrily.

"Not my fault you're so clumsy, wench."

"Baka!"

"Brat!"

"Sit Boy!"

"That's low."

"Will you two ever stop fighting?" Shippo finally said.

~

"So it is true, you kids have finally reclaimed the Shikon Jewel." Lady Kaede said. She held the complete Shikon Jewel in the palm of her hand and was preparing it to be laid to rest. Outside the hut, two people could be heard bellowing.

"Wench!"

"Sit boy!"

"I think those two came back from that walk they were having." Sango said.

"Indeed." Miroku said.

"You're such a jerk sometimes!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. "I can't stand you!"

"I cant stand _you_!" Inuyasha yelled back. "Youre so useless, and you always go home!" Inuyasha screamed at her. Now that the shard hunting was over, he knew that she couldn't just stay for him anymore.

"I have a life Inuyasha and you don't have to be a part of it!" Kagome said, nearly crying. Inuyasha paused. 

_Would she. . . I don't care._

 "I hate you Inuyasha! Why do I bother coming at all!!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha, letting her tears run freely. 

"Then don't come back!" Inuyasha said coldly. Kagome was shaking now as tears streamed down her face. Inuyasha suddenly wished he had never said that.

Kagome made a break for the forest, where she could jump into the well. Inuyasha made a grab for her. Kagome did the only thing she could, "SIT!" Inuyasha immediately ate dirt. "SIT!" Kagome screamed again. 

"Wait Kagome!" Inuyasha said, but the necklace held him back as his body dug deeper into the dirt.

Kagome sobbed as she ran towards the well. He was such a jerk! _Well he can be that way. . . I'll never come back!_

She came to the well and pushed her bookbag over the side. She watched it pummel into darkness. She tuned around just in time to see Inuyasha come into the clearing and stop dead in his tracks. 

"No," Inuyasha whispered, " NO Kagome!" 

"Goodbye Inuyasha," Kagome said and leaned backward into the well, darkness surrounding her.

"That one sounded serious." Shippo said.

"They always make up. It's just a matter of time till Inuyasha goes back to her time to make amends."

~

"Hi Kagome!" Saota said as he saw his big sister climb out of the well. Then he noticed the dry tears on her face.

Kagome mumbled, making unintelligible noises.

"You two fought again?"

"Shut up!"

"Must be serious."

Kagome fumed. She made her way to her bathroom and took a nice long bath. _He's such a jerk. Kagome thought. __This time I'm really not going back to him. I don't have to anymore anyway. The only reason I took his harassment was because we had to find the shards. Rrr he makes me so mad! She pounded the surface of the bubbly pool of water, causing water and bubbles to splash everywhere._

"Kagome, are you all right dear?" Her mother asked when she heard all the noise.

"Yes mother. I'm okay." Said Kagome and moved the rest of her body under the effervescent water.

"Must be serious." She heard her mother say as she left.

_Stupid Inuyasha. I swear if I see him again, Ill make him sit so much, that his face becomes as flat as a pancake. _She thought, and then giggled at the idea of Inuyasha with a mouth full of dirt. _He's so cute when he's mad. No, no, no! I won't go easy on him this time. This time I will stay mad at him, even when he comes after me. And there's no way I'm going back, cause its all his fault. I just wont go with him, and show him what its like to be dragged from your own time, and that's final!_

~

Two days later

"Stupid girl stupid shards STUPID NECKLACE!" Inuyasha thought out loud as he tried to tear the magical decoration off his neck.

"You know, tearing that necklace off wont bring her back." Miroku said, catching Inuyasha off guard.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Inuyasha said, heart racing wildly. All Miroku did to respond was start laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Two days ago, you would have been able to sense me a mile from here. Now, you're so wrapped up with Kagome that you can't even sense the spider that has made a nest in your ear."

"Spider?! Get it off!" Inuyasha said, going out of his thoughts to remove the arachnid. When he was done, he saw Miroku staring at him pitifully.

"What? You have something to say?!" Inuyasha said defensively.

"You know what you have to do, Inuyasha. All that is left is to swallow your pride." Miroku said, as he stood to leave.

"Shows what you know. I was just thinking about how I was gonna steal the jewel for myself, now that its complete and all. So don't you go around telling me what to do!" He said to Miroku, but Miroku just kept on walking.

"That's right. You know that you're wrong, so you just stay silent. I TOLD YOU I WASN'T THINKING OF THAT WENCH!"

"Suit yourself Inuyasha." Miroku said as he entered Sangos tent. The prompt slap to the face never came though.

_Maybe he's right. I didn't really mean all those things I said. Well, she's still a wench. But I was pretty mean to her. Well you might as well go and get her Inuyasha._

~

Three weeks later

_Why hasn't Inuyasha come to get me?_ Kagome thought as she tried to study for her algebra test in her room. 

A week after she had left Feudal Japan, her friends had noticed that she was very depressed and tried to comfort her. But for some reason, she wouldn't talk to anyone about it and was very distant. She tried to continue studying, but she couldn't focus. Thoughts of Inuyasha's last words kept on echoing in her mind and she finally gave up.

"That's it. I'll just wake up early and study for it." Kagome said in defeat. She set her alarm, and snuggled up in her bed.

"Kagome!" A familiar voice yelled from outside.

~

A/N: The one year later was in Kagomes time. And for most of this story, anything thats in italics and in _these_ is the subconscious talking. Also, most scenes happen simultaneously, so most of what you read is happening as another part of the chapter happens (in other words, Kagome and Inuyashas times are going on at the same time, unless noted otherwise)

I guess the only reason that I can think that I wrote this story is because I needed a break from my other Inuyasha fic, but Im done with this one, so Ill work on that really soon. R&R please! (I'll make a sequel if I get enough of a response. I have it all set up, but not the inspiration…)


	2. Move on, Kagome

Knight of the Round Table

By Sci-Fi Raptor

Chapter Two: Move on, Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all related trademarks.

I must thank Rouge Pryde to betaing once again.

~

_Inuyasha?_ Was the first thing Kagome thought. She looked out her window to see Hojo outside.

"Oh, hi Hojo". Kagome said.

"I was gonna call you when I got home from work, but since you're house was on the way, I thought Id just ask you here." Hojo said.

"But isn't your job on the other side of town?" Kagome said.

"It is?" He said nervously. Kagome sweat dropped.

"You were saying something about a question?"

"Oh yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to do something over the weekend seeing that you haven't been sick for so long." Hojo said.

"Su-." Kagome was about to say. _But what if Inuyasha comes back. He knows I like to leave on the weekends when I don't have school. _

"Kagome!" A distant voice called.

_What am I thinking? That selfish jerk doesn't care about me._

"Kagome, are you alright?" Hojo asked. When she realized that the poor boy had been trying to snap her out of it for some time, Kagome came back.

"Yeah, I'm all right. She said, a tear falling off her face. "I was just thinking of something."

"Well, if you're not feeling well, I guess there's next weekend."

"No, I'm all right. And sure, it's a date!" Kagome said happily. _He deserves it for not coming back for me!_

"Really?! Cool! See you at school tomorrow!" Hojo said, as he started running back to his house.

"Kagome slipped into her covers, and cried herself to sleep that night."

~

"What do you mean that it's gone?!" Inuyasha said in fury.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that the jewel has vanished." Lady Kaede said.

(flashback)

"Good luck!" Miroku said as his friend readied himself to cross time. He jumped into the well. A few seconds later a thump could be heard. 

Then Inuyasha jumped out and yelled, "Kagome, where are you!!!"

"Not here." Miroku said.

"Hey, you look real familiar." Inuyasha said to him. Miroku's sweat dropped.

"It's me Inuyasha. You didn't go to Kagome's time."

(back to now)

"How could it have been lost?" Inuyasha demanded.

"When I put it in its traditional resting place, it should have been protected by its natural protection spell. It's what kept demons from ever touching the jewel during Kikyo's time."

"Kikyo _did lose it, you know."_

"Yes, but that was because she took it out of its resting spot. The only person that could have taken it out is its priest or its god."

"God?"

"The Shikon Jewel was created by a god in the mountains of the Azure many centuries ago to hone in his energy. Once it perfected its power, it tried to destroy it, but couldn't. So he entrusted it to a human to keep it safe until it needed again, knowing that it would be sought after by others so they could make themselves stronger."

"Where is this god?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Its traditional grounds are in the Hyrulean temple at the top of the Azure Mountains. But that is in legends. No one has ever found it."

"Well, then I'm gonna be the first!" Inuyasha said and started walking out.

"There is a rumor that it is in a far of land where it is completely surrounded by water. It is called the Land of the Kings."

"That'll help a lot, lady." Inuyasha said, and started running out.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Miroku asked, his arm around Sango.

"To find Kagome." He said while running into the forest.

"And how do you plan on doing it?"

He kept silent at that thought. _How are you going to find her Inuyasha? _A voice in his head said. _I really don't know. He finally answered himself.__ But I will._

~

"So Kagome, is it true?" One of Kagome's friends asked as she opened her locker.

"Is what true?" She asked, putting in some of her books.

"Are you and Hojo really going out?" 

"We're just gonna hang out during the weekend." She said, checking on her hair with a small mirror on the locker door.

"So it _is true. You __have to give us the details."_

"We're just hanging out, that's all. I haven't seen Hojo in a while." She said, closing the door.

"Sure."

"Whatever." She said, walking to biology. As she walked to it, she saw a silver haired person in red clothing walking into her math class. _Wait. Was that him? Kagome thought as she walked into class, accidentally bumping into Hojo._

"Nice to see you too Kagome." He said with a smile.

"Sorry." She said quietly and blushed. She quickly took her seat, and opened up her math book inside the desk. _Gotta study for my math test. _Kagome thought. Hojo sat next to her, and she had a feeling that she was being watched. She looked out of her book for a second and noticed Hojo looking at her; she also noticed the other girls giving Hojo a dreamy stare.

"What?" She said to Hojo.

"Nothing. Its just you look very pretty." He said to her. She heard a collective sigh from the girls in the class.

Whatever she said, and went back to studying. _A negative number squared is positive. Yeah, that's right. _Kagome thought._ So, the square root of a negative number is positive? No it's not even real. The order of operations is multiply, divide, add, subtract, parenthesis no that's not right either. Man it sure was easier studying when Inuyasha was around. Whenever I'd study in front of him, he'd keep on asking me what something meant, and as I explained it to him, I remembered it better _

Kagome started to reminisce about the old days when the gang and her went out collecting the sacred jewel shards. During the course of their journeys, they made many enemies and faced many gruesome challenges. But in spite of all that, they made many friends, and righted many wrongs. She thought about all the fun that they had together, all the perverted things Miroku did, and all the frustration Inuyasha caused. _Why do I care so much that I wont see him again anyway? _And most importantly of all, they put the whole jewel together. _Wait a second, how did I come back without a jewel shard?_

"Kagome, are you all right?" Hojo said with concern. Kagome instantly came out of her daze and responded, realizing that her cheeks were wet.

"Yeah I'm all right."

"Well, if anything's bothering you, you know Ill always be there for you."

"It's nothing, really. I was just thinking about some people that I had to say goodbye to recently." She said. Then her eyes noticed the position of the hands on the clock above the door. "And how badly I'm gonna fail my math test." She said in defeat, and closed her book. It was useless to study now; class was over in a minute, and there was only a four-minute period between classes.

"Well, if it's any help," Hojo said quietly. "I heard that they replaced Mr. Gizzy yesterday."

"Replaced?" Kagome said almost too loud. Then she remembered the silver haired person going into her math room. Her face seemed a bit younger, brighter and more beautiful as her depression slowly subsided. _Maybe we won't have a test at all. Maybe that was Inuyasha. _Said another voice_._

Kagome started walking to her math class in anticipation, nervousness and fear. _What if it is Inuyasha. He'll go nuts in here. She quickened her pace, not sure that she could stand the suspense any longer. She was about to go through the door, but she suddenly froze. She couldn't take it. She was vulnerable now, and she knew it. If she saw Inuyasha, she didn't know what she would do. _Damn it Inuyasha. You're such a jerk Even though you're so NO, no, no! He's a jerk and I'm gonna stay mad at him.__

"Um Kagome. Are you gonna move?" Said someone behind her.

"Sorry." She quietly said and took her seat, her head down the whole time. She didn't dare look up. _What if it's not Inuyasha? I mean I didn't really see his face or anything. Who else has silver hair?_ Finally unable to help herself, she looked up. What she saw was unmistakably Inuyasha's hair. He was writing his name one the chalkboard. I, n,

~


	3. The Land of the Kings

Knight of the Round Table

By Sci-Fi Raptor

Chapter Three: The Land of the Kings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all related trademarks.

And I must give Rouge Pryde my infinite gratitude for betaing this fic.

~

_So this is the Land of the Kings._ Inuyasha thought as he got off of the boat. He wrapped his bear fur around him closer as the freezing wind nipped all over him.

"You must be from the east." A stocky man white said to him.

"Yes I am."

"So what are you doing in the Emerald Isle?"

"This is the Emerald Isle?" Inuyasha said in disappointment.

"Aye laddie."

"...." Inuyasha sighed.

"Don't look so down laddie. Ireland is one of the best places to buy ale." Said the man in merriment. "What's got you so down?"

"I was looking for a place called the Land of the Kings."

"The land of the Kings, eh? Well, we have a king, a great king, but maybe you're talking about the land of the Saxons."

"Land of the Saxons?"

"Yeah. There's a legend that its king will be the one who can pull some sword out of a rock. But it's a really old legend, and I haven't had word of their country for a long time."

"How far away is it?"

"It's really close by. No more then a few weeks travel by horse to the north."

"Really?" Said Inuyasha with a smirk.

"If you want, I'll take you there, but you'll have to get the horses."

"I have a faster way." Inuyasha said and motioned him to get on his back.

"Are you crazy?"

"For someone." Inuyasha said. _I'll get back to you, Kagome, not matter what it takes. The man climbed on Inuyasha, and he started running at an amazing speed._

"Oh my Lord God!" The Irishmen said, struggling to hold on.

"Geez you're heavy." Inuyasha complained. The Irishmen grunted.

"What's your name boy?"

"Inuyasha, what's yours?"

"Aurelius of Ambrosius."

"I see. When do you think well get there at this speed?"

"Well, I think wed get there faster if you'd head north." The Irishmen said.

"That's what I have you for." Inuyasha said, and started following his direction.

~

I, n, e, z. That was what he spelled. Well, actually a she. The woman turned around and showed her face. She was an old lady, with surprising flowing silver hair framing her face. _Just like Inuyasha._

"Good morning class. My name is Inez Kraus. Mr. Gizzy wont be here until sometime next week because of some business regarding some foreign exchange student, so I will take his place until he comes back. Now, remove everything from your desks except for your pencil." She said. The class gave a collective moan.

*Later that week*

"Kagome!!! There's someone here to see you!" Her mom screamed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped, and woke up with a jolt, nearly cramping her abs. "Ow." She said, holding her stomach.

"Kagome!!!" Her mom persisted. 

"Coming mom!" She yelled back. She quickly brushed her teeth and ran downstairs.

"I knew that you'd come back for me." She started saying as she arrived to the guest room. "Hojo?"

"Hi Kagome. We were supposed to hang out today. I was thinking about going to the mall first, and I drove here to pick you up."

"Oh, sorry. I kinda overslept." She lied. She had completely forgotten about the date. She quickly went upstairs and got ready. She was wearing a gray Capri and a white tank top. She also took her light blue purse.

"Sorry about that." She said, as she came downstairs.

"No prob." He said standing up. "Thanks for the tea Mrs. Higurashi." He said and started walking for the door. He opened it and went outside to his car, which he started, and waited for Kagome.

"Nice catch." Her mom said as she slipped a few bills into her purse. "Have fun."

"I'll try." Kagome said, not sure if she was sincere or not. She went into his car and buckled up. "This is a nice car." She noted.

"It's actually my dads. It's a 99 Coupe he said, and started driving. He kept on talking, but she didn't pay attention. She still couldn't get over Inuyasha not coming back to get her. _So you really didn't want me back. She thought, and heard herself sob. Hojo stopped the car and pulled over to the side of the road, in the shade of the forest. He unbuckled himself and looked into her eyes._

"Kagome, you have to level with me. You know as well as I do that something is wrong, and you're gonna go crazy if you don't tell anyone."

"It's nothing, really." She said unconvincingly. Hojo got outside and opened Kagome's door, holding his hand out to her.

"Come on Kagome. At least take a walk with me. It'll calm you down a little."

"Alright." She said weakly. _What are you doing! Something screamed inside her. She hesitated to get up, but she forced herself to. Obviously Inuyasha wasn't coming back for her. They walked for some time and after a while, Kagome finally caved in._

"It's because of a guy." She said.

"Excuse me?"

"It's a guy that's been bothering me." She said in a depressed voice.

"He must have been really rough on you." He said.

"We never official, but he still really hurt me." She said.

"Well, only a jerk could be mean to you, Kagome." Hojo said. Their pace had been gradually lessened, and they were at a complete halt now. Kagome had been looking into his eyes and felt comfort in them. _Just like Inuyasha the voice reminded her. She looked away. _

"Let's head back before we get lost." She said, and started walking back to Hojos car.

"Kagome." Hojo said, and started walking after her.

Grrr 

"Did you hear that?" Kagome said when she heard the growl._ Why does that sound so familiar?_ She looked at the growls direction and saw a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Kagome, run!" Hojo said when he saw it too. The two started running to the car as fast as they could. The wolf started chasing.

"Faster Kagome!" Hojo said, ahead of her by ten feet.

"Ahh!" She screamed when she tripped on a tree root.

"KAGOME!" Hojo yelled and went back for her. The wolf jumped at Kagome.


	4. The Silver Wolf

Knight of the Round Table

By Sci-Fi Raptor

Chapter Four: The Silver Wolf

~

            "You are amazing my friend. No horseman could have made it to the Saxon border in two days from the south of Ireland. And you were carrying _me_."

            "Well, its really important to me that I get to the Azure Mountains as soon as I can." Said Inuyasha, still running. He had been running nonstop at day, and resting only when he slept at night. Nothing stood in his way.

            "The Azure Mountains eh?"

            "Yeah."

            "Let me guess, you're looking for that treasure that's hidden in that castle up there, aren't you."

            "Yeah, how'd you know?"

            "Well, why else would someone come from so far away to get to the Azure Mountains?"

            "I dunno."

            "Well, I'm sorry to say this, but it doesn't exist."

            "The treasure or the castle?"

            "The treasure of course!" he said. Inuyasha gave a sigh of relief. "Shouldn't that make you want to run back home?"

            "Not really. As long as the castle exists, I know that I'm going the right way."

            "Well, I still think you're wasting your time."

            "You wanna get off then?" Inuyasha said defensively.

            "Nay. I'm having a rippin' good time!"

            "I thought you said you were Irish…"

            "When in Rome…"

            "What's Rome?"

            "Never mind…"

*Late afternoon*

            "Looks like there's a Saxon troop in front of us." Said Aurelius.

            "Should that be a threat?"

            "That can only mean that someone pulled out the sword…" Aurelius said in amazment.

            "Well, as long as they don't bother me, I wont kill them all."

            "You're one crazy bastard. How do you plan on taking out a whole troop by yourself?"

            "If they bother me, you'll see…" Inuyasha said coldly. _'Kagome wouldn't like that'_ "But I'll give them a chance to live if they do first." Inuyasha slowed down as he reached the troop. When he could see the men squirming to get ready to defend themselves, he slowed down to a quick walk and Aurelius got off and walked himself.

            "Halt! In the name of the King!" the officer of the group commanded them. Actually, he sounded scared, and the rest of the troops were obviously agitated.

            "Get out of my way." Inuyasha said coldly.

            "Please sir," he begged Inuyasha. "We cannot let you pass here without the King's consent.

            "Let them pass." A strong voice boomed.

            "But sire…" the officer said.

            "That was a smart move on your part." Inuyasha said unattached.

            "Wait, may I have a word with you?" the man who let them pass asked.

            "Make it quick."

            "I am about to start a campaign, and it would be very advantageous to have a person like you on my side."

            "No" Inuyasha said bluntly. The men around them gasped at the disrespect.

            "Well, will you take some of our supplies with you? You must be going somewhere far." This got his attention and Inuyasha stopped.

            "All right."

            "You" he pointed "go give him some scout provisions"

            "My Lord" he said, and went to their storage.

            "Where are you going stranger?"

            "The Azure Mountains." Inuyasha said, obviously anxious to get moving again.

            "For the Jewel, perchance?"

            "Yeah." Inuyasha said. The soldier came back with the supplies and gave the supplies to Inuyasha.

            "Come on Aurelius" Inuyasha motioned to the Irishman and carried him.

            "Well, if you don't find the Jewel, you're always welcome to join me." Said the man with a certain glitter in his eye. "May I have your name before you go?"

            "Its Inuyasha." He said, and got himself ready to run.

            "Well Inuyasha, my name is Arthur. Consider my kingdom as your home now." He said, and gave him a note. "This will let you travel freely and without deley."

            "Thanks" he said.

            "Godspeed." He said, and Inuyasha was a distant blur. "Till we meet again."

~

            _I'm going to die._ Kagome thought. "Inuyasha, help me!" she screamed. She lay there, waiting for the wolf to kill her, her eyes shut tight. She heard the wolf land in front of her, and put its nose up to her face. Sensing that it wasn't eating her, she slowly opened one eye. She saw that it was a large, silver haired wolf, its eyes no longer red. The wolf stood in front of her and stared at her in the eye. _I know those eyes…_

            The wolf was no longer hostile and started licking her in the face like a puppy.

            "Hey, cut that out." She said, and the wolf magically complied. It sat next to her and was furiously wagging its tail. Kagome petted its fur and realized that it had _silver_, not gray, fur._ Just like Inuyasha_

            "Kagome, are you all right?" Hojo said, hiding behind a bush.

            Suddenly, the wolf growled and leaped at him, teeth flashing.

            "Ahh!" Hojo screamed as the wolf jumped on top of him. It started slashing at his shirt, and ripped it off of him. Kagome screamed, and tried to pull it off of him. "Get off!" she screamed at it. It was about to bite him in the neck, but Kagome screamed: "GET OFF!" to it and kicked it. The wolf turned to her, and jumped on her. It was about to attack, but hesitated and ran into the forest.

            Kagome got up and went to Hojo.

            "Hojo, are you hurt?"

            "Of course not." He said like a guy would. Kagome looked at him and saw that only his shirt was harmed. The only injuries that he had were scratch marks from where the wolf was stepping on him.

            "Let's go to a hospital just in case" Kagome insisted.

            "It's okay. I'll just get another shirt from home."

            "But you could've caught something from it."

            "Well, lets just get out of here before it comes back for more." Hojo said, the fear coming back into his voice. The two ran to his car.

            They stopped by at the doctors at Kagome's persistence, but he couldn't find anything wrong with Hojo. It seemed that the animal had miraculously left Hojo unscathed. They went to Hojo's house so he could change his clothes, and went to the mall. The wolf incident never crossed their minds afterwards.

            "So Kagome, where do you wanna go first?"

            "I think we should watch a movie. I haven't really gone out in a while."

            "All right." He said. They went to the theater and Kagome decided that they would watch some chick flick. 

Sometime into the movie, Hojo finally incurred the courage to put his arm around Kagome. He expected her to shrug it off, but she actually let him. She put her head onto his shoulder and they watched silently for the rest of the time. Hojo was going to try to make out with Kagome, but decided not to when he saw her crying; in the movie, the boyfriend got in a fight with his girlfriend.

"That wasn't so bad for a chick flick" Hojo said when they left the theater.

"Yeah, but all that running around from earlier has got me starved." Kagome said. "Lets go to that restraunt on the east wing. I used to go there before I… got sick." Kagome said, catching herself. _'You can't give up on him already'_ the voice pleaded.

"All right" Hojo said.

As the two walked to the East wing, they spotted Mr. Gizzy with a dark haird young man.

"Hey look, its Mr. Gizzy." Hojo said.

"Hi Mr. Gizzy." Kagome called out. He looked around for them, and when he spotted them, he waved back.

"Probably with his gay lover." Hojo whispered into Kagome's ear, jokingly.

"Hey, that's not nice" Kagome said.

"Hey, if you lived with your mom and no one would date you, what other options would you have?" Hojo said innocently.

"Shh. He's coming over." Kagome said.

"Hey Mr. Gizzy." Hojo said when he came up to them.

"Hello Hojo, Kagome." Mr. Gizzy said.

"Who's that?" Kagome asked, pointing at the dark haired boy that waited patiently for him to return. He was wearing a white tee and jeans. He had short cut hair, and black eyes. He had a sharp face, a fierce expression and was using a black cane.

"Oh, that's our new foreign exchange student. He came from England, and I'm showing him around."

"Oh" Kagome said.

"You'll probably see him in class on Monday, so he'll introduce himself then. I'd like to talk a little longer, but he can be testy sometimes." Mr. Gizzy said. "Goodbye kids, and have a good weekend" he said, and walked away.

"Goodbye Mr. Gizzy" they said.

"Well, I guess I was wrong about the gay part" Hojo whispered to Kagome. Kagome giggled. "I must be doing great." He said.

"Why?"

"I got you to laugh." He said.

"Wench" someone said loudly.

~

Just like me to forget about something I finished writing. Sorry guys, I'll make sure to send the weekly allotment on time from now on.


	5. The Hyrulean Temple

Knight of the Round Table

By Sci-Fi Raptor

Chapter Five: The Hyrulean Temple

These two chapters are short, I apologize. But guess what! I'm done with the fic and am so pleased with it that I already started a sequel. Almost there guys!

~

            Kagome looked in the direction of the voice and saw the dark haired boy looking down at someone who was picking up things from the floor.

            "Watch where you're going next time." He said with a British accent.

            "That guy is so stuck up." Hojo said.

            "You got that right." Kagome said, staring at him (the dark haired one). _Why does everything look like Inuyasha!!!_ Kagome screamed inside herself. _Even when he's not here, he's making me go crazy!!!_ "Come on, lets go!" she said angrily.

            "All right" Hojo said and followed. At the restaurant, Kagome met up with friends and they all ate together. Her friends kept teasing the two about being a couple, but they insisted that they were just 'hanging out'. For the rest of the weekend, Hojo and her friends noticed that Kagome was back to her normal self.

~

            "Well, these are the Azure Mountains." Aurelius said. Then he pointed to a rock formation high at the peak. "That is the Hyrulean Castle" he said.

            "What castle? I just see a bunch of rocks." Inuyasha said.

            "That's because the castle is rundown. It's a bunch of ruins now."

            "Well, I'm not gonna let that get in my way." Inuyasha said. "I'm sorry Aurelius, but I have to do this alone. You'll slow me down too much."

            "You could have just said I weigh too much." Aurelius laughed.

            "That too, friend" Inuyasha said warmly and laughed. He finally lost the coldness that had consumed him the whole time.

            "I'll be waiting for your return" Aurelius said and offered his hand to shake.

            "Don't count on it" Inuyasha said and shook it. _I'm coming for you… Kagome! _Then he jumped ten foot up the mountain and rapidly scaled it.

            "May Lord God be with you." Aurelius said to himself and camped nearby to console Inuyasha when he would return. There was nothing up there and he knew it. But he had supplies for only a week and he couldn't stay any longer than that.

*At the top of the mountain*

            Inuyasha slowly walked up to the ruined temple. At the entrance, there were three large, ominous looking statues. There was a smaller, white dragon with many small wings along its flank. There was also a larger red dragon with a pair of great wings that was roaring in triumph. Behind the white dragon, there was a canine with its teeth baring at it. They were poised as if in mortal combat, and the white dragon looked as if it would lose. Inuyasha started walking inside. 

The whole place was a wreck, ceiling collapsed on the floor, everything else burned down. He cautiously walked through the ancient corridors, keeping his sense razor sharp. After what seemed like an eternity of walking, he finally seemed to reach what was the heart of the building.

            "I've been waiting for you, Inuyasha." Someone said.

~

Sorry about the short chapter, but I needed it short because it would be too early to start the next chapter. (-_-')

And if anyone was wondering, Rogue Pryde is an author from fanfiction.net.


	6. The Legend of King Arthur

Knight of the Round Table

By Sci-Fi Raptor

Chapter Six: The Legend of King Arthur

~

            "Where are you?" Inuyasha demanded. For some reason, he couldn't sense him.

            "Right here" he said, and appeared before him. Inuyasha recoiled in shock, but quickly regained his composure.

            "So, are you the god that made the Shikon no Tama?"

            "They think I'm a god now?" he said absentmindedly.

            "So you are." Inuyasha said, and drew his sword.

            "Not exactly. I'm not a human or demon, and I'm definitely not a god, but I know I have a lot of power. My name is Sakami."

            "Well, Sakami," Inuyasha demanded. "Give me the Jewel!" 

            "Ah yes, the Jewel. It's been so long, I've almost forgotten why I was waiting for you."

            "Don't try me." Inuyasha said angrily.

            "Well, I don't have it. It was stolen from me."

            "What?" Inuyasha said disappointed. _All that work for nothing…_

            "But I know for fact that you will soon have it, but _only _if you listen to what I tell you."

            "All right" Inuyasha sighed.

            "Don't worry. This time you'll finally get Kagome." He said.

            "Really?" he said, the inspiration back in him.

            "Well, not exactly, but you'll be headed in the right direction. All you will need is patience."

            "I'm starting to run out of it…"

*Some time later at the base of the mountain*

            "So, I figure you didn't find it, did you?" Aurelius said, seeing Inuyasha descending the mountain.

            "Yeah, but I know how to get it." Inuyasha said.

            "Really!? How did you find out?"

            "The mountain God told me."

            "Blasphemy!" Aurelius exclaimed and crossed himself.

            "Whatever." Inuyasha said, shrugging it off. "But we have to catch up to that Arthur guy; it seems he's the king of this place."

            "He's the _king_?!" Aurelius said in disbelief. "We could've been hanged for treating him the way you did back there."

            "Well we didn't." Inuyasha said. "But it seems that the person he's going to war with found where the Jewel was. He said something about the future of the world depending on me getting it back from him, and letting Arthur win. But all I care about is going back to Kagome's time."_ And that there will be a high price to pay, but Aurelius doesn't need to know that._

            "Kagome? And what do you mean about 'going to her time'?"

            "Aurelius," Inuyasha said with a smirk. "We know very little about each other, don't we?" He carried Aurelius on his back and started running in the direction they saw Arthur last.

~

            "Beep…beep…beep…" the alarm clock rang. Kagome turned it off and sat up on her bed. _I hate Mondays._ She thought and yawned. The slowly got up and got ready for school. When she went downstairs, she saw Saota glued to the TV, eating his cereal.

            "Hi mom!" she said cheerfully.

            "I see someone's having a good morning." She replied.

            "I guess being with my friends over the weekend cheered me up." She said.

            "Well, you still have to hurry, or you'll miss the bus." She insisted.

            "Oh, don't worry about the bus, mom. Hojo said that he'd pick me up today."

            "Well, have fun in school honey." Mrs. Higurashi said as she left the house.

            Kagome went to the dishwasher and grabbed a bowl and a spoon. She went to the fridge and poured some milk into the bowl. Then she hunted for a cereal. _Sugar Puffs, Sugar Swirls, or Sugar Coated Wheat?_ Kagome deliberated as she read the labels. _I haven't had breakfast at home for so long, Saota got mom to buy this junk. No wonder he's been hyper lately…_

            She decided to go with Sugar Puffs, since it seemed to be the least sweetened and sat next to Saota.

            "Hey, what cha' watching?" she asked him, and ate a spoonful of the noxiously sweet stuff.

            "…" he mumbled in a zombie-like tone.

            "Oookay…" she said, and continued eating her cereal. After a few minutes, she heard a commercial.

            "Where is Inuyasha?" he asked out of the blue. The zombie-like stare was replaced with a face of genuine concern.

            "Inyasha… wont be coming for awhile." She said in a sad tone. "Actually, I don't think he's ever going to come." She suddenly said in an angry tone.

            "You should apologize to him then." Saota said to her.

            "Why should _I_ apologize to _him_?" she demanded.

            "Because whenever he does something bad, he always comes back to apologize for it." he said. Kagome was about to say something, but the show came back and he was a zombie once again.

            "Rrr" she grumbled in anger. She was about to yell at her brother for being rude, but she heard a car horn blast outside.

            "That must be Hojo." Kagome said to no one. She quickly got up and got her things together and ran out. "Saota, please clean my bowl/ Thanks, I love you." She said and she flew outside and into Hojo's car.

            Saota just kept on watching the TV.

~

            "I think I see it." Aurelius said.

            "I saw them a mile ago." Inuyasha said neutrally. As they closed the distance, the troop could be seen halting, and Arthur walking up to them to meet them.

            "So you've decided to aid my cause?"

            "No, just get the Jewel from whatever-his-name-is."

            "As the Prophet had told me…"

            "Wait, you knew?"

            "Of course I did. He told me you would come and take the Jewel back to him and I would come out the victor."

            "Then why didn't you tell me?"

            "Because, no matter what I'd say, you would still go there just to be sure."

            "Well…" Inuyasa said, trying to make an excuse. He stayed silent, as he couldn't make one up.

            "We will meet the enemy in few days. Once we do, I will show you whom to attack and then you can take it back to the prophet. Leave the rest to me and my men."

            "Whatever, just as long as I go back to Kagome."

*A few days later*

            The two armies stood on either side of the depression on the land, daring the other to start the attack. On Arthur's side, the Flag of the Red Dragon was proudly displayed, while on the other side, the White Dragon was flown.

            Arthur's army had arrived the night before, and set up camp along the divide. Mortigern's army had been there before, but when news of Arthur's arrival came, they set up along the other side of the divide in anticipation.

            "Inuyasha" Arthur said. Inuyasha approached him.

            "When we signal for that attack, Mortigern's men will counterattack. When they start moving, Mortigern will use his powers to help his men. It is your job to seek him out, and take the Jewel. Once that is done, my men will start the real advance, and you can do as you wish."

            "What happens to Aurelius?" Inuyasha said in concern for his new freind.

            "Aurelius has nothing to do with this, so I gave him a horse so he could go back to the Azure Mountains. There, he will meet you and do as you two wish."

            "All right. But how do I know its Mortigern?"

            "He should seem darker then everyone else."

            "What do you mean?"

            "It will seem as if he is enveloped in darkness or a shadow. As if the suns rays do not touch him."

            "All right."

            "Then go to your position. We will attack shortly." Arthur said.

            "Arthur." Inuyasha said as Arthur was walking to his position.

            "Yes Inuyasha?"

            "May the Gods be with you." He said.

            "May Lord God be with you my friend." He replied. The two then walked to their positions, readying themselves for the hell to come.

            A few moments later, the order for the attack was about to be given.

            "Steady." Arthur said, as Mortigern's horsemen started running towards them.

            "Steady." He said, the horsemen crossing the lowest part and ascending towards them.

            "Now!" he ordered.


	7. The Dark Army

Knight of the Round Table

By Sci-Fi Raptor

Chapter Seven: The Dark Army

~

 "Now!" he ordered his archers, who pummeled them with arrows. Most of the enemy was wiped out, but some of the made it and attacked their front lines. The men fought bravely, but the enemy had suddenly a black aura around them and became unstoppable.

            "Time to get busy." Inuyasha said to no one. He jumped high into the air and scanned the enemy side. _There._ He thought when he saw a dark spot on the enemy's side. He directed his fall to go to the spot, and landed in front of it.

            "Take this!" he said, as he punched him in the face. Luckily for him, the entire enemy army was attacking, and none of them noticed him, save the person he was obliterating. "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" he yelled and cut the person in two.

            Far away, in a high perch, Arthur watched Inuyasha, through Merlin's telescope, slaughter Mortigern. When he was sure he was dead, he gave his men the signal for the real attack. All of Arthur's men went in for the attack, even the ones that were in hiding.

            Inuyasha searched through Mortigern's body for the Jewel. After shredding him to a pulp, he was sure that it wasn't in him.

            Arthur couldn't figure out why his men were being pushed back. His men outnumbered them 5-to1 and they were losing. He looked at Inuyasha again, and saw him signaling that he didn't have it. It was then that Mortigern's men showed their true colors; a black aura enveloped all of them.

~

            "So, Kagome. It seems that you're truly happy again" Hojo commented as he pulled up to the school.

            "I think you actually got something right, Hojo" Kagome said jokingly. They parted as they went to their lockers to drop their stuff off, but met in class, where they sat next to each other.

            "Hojo…" Kagome said shyly

            "Yeah?"

            "Thanks for this weekend." She said, still not saying what she wanted to say for some reason. _'__Whenever he does something bad, he always comes back to apologize for it'_

            "No prob." The rest of the class came in and the bell rang. Mr. Zarini came in and took attendance. When he was done, everyone stopped talking and waited for his lecture.

            "Well, class. I don't do this much, but I have a surprise for you."

            "…" the class started mumbling in excitement, hopeful that it would be a free period or something good.

            "_Today_, you guys have a pop quiz!" he said in feigned excitement. The class gave a collective sigh.

            "But that's not all folks!" he said in somewhat sincere excitement. The class made a collective groan.

            "We have a new student!"

            "…" the class started mumbling in excitement again, wondering who it would be. A dark haired boy walked in and stood in front of class.

            _I know that kid. He's the guy Mr. Gizzy was showing around on Saturday._

            "Well son, what's your name?"

            "My name is…" he said.

~

Where is Mortigern?

And who is this new student?

Or is Mortigern in Kagome's time, pretending to be a new student?

Read the next chapter to find out. HAHAHAAA.


	8. The Foreigner

Knight of the Round Table

By Sci-Fi Raptor

Chapter Eight: The Foreigner

~

            _Where is he?_ Inuyasha thought in frustration. He was the only thing between him and Kagome.

With nothing else to go on, he wildly started attacking Mortigern's men in hopes that he was in there and he'd be lucky enough to get him. Iron Reaver Soul Stealer! He said in anger and shredded a few enemy knights. Arthur's men kept falling back.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha said, unable to fight anymore. He went to Arthur's perch and tried to think.

"What happened out there?" Arthur demanded, on the verge of yelling at him.

"I don't know. I did exactly what you told me to do."

"Where could he be?!" Arthur said in rage. He looked down at the battle and saw his men receding up to his base of operations. Behind the enemy knights, the barren ground was littered with the corpses of his own men.

"That's IT! I'm going down there!" Arthur said, and pulled down his mask (on his helmet). It was then that Inuyasha noticed it.

"Wait. Look at me again." Inuyasha said.

"I don't have time for this Inuyasha! My men need me."

"Just stay still" Inuyasha insisted. He stared at Arthur's faceplate for a few more seconds. Then he scanned the skies.

            "There!" he pointed. Arthur looked where he pointed and saw a bunch of clouds.

            "Its just a few clouds." He said impatiently.

            "Look at that one." Inuyasha pointed so he could see what he was seeing.

            "Its just a rain cloud. What does that mean?"

            "Since when do rain clouds float by themselves?"

            "… By George! Why didn't I see it before!"

            "I think I can attack him, but I need something to help me jump higher."

            "I have the perfect thing for that." Arthur said, smirking.

            "I don't like the way this is heading." Inuyasha said, unhappy.

~

            "My name is Inu…" he started saying without his British accent, but looked at Kagome's eyes. He quickly looked back at the whole class. Kagome's heart fluttered at the sound of that magical name. _He does look different, but that is _definitely_ Inuyasha's_ _voice._

"Inu Sakami." He said, his accent reinstated. Kagome's hopes started dwindling.

            "Well Mr. Sakami, tell us a little about yourself." The teacher said.

            "I was taken in by Fujin Sakami and raised in England. I have been in many martial arts championships, and have won entrance to one of Japan's most honored martial arts schools nearby." He said, and went to take a seat; he proped his cane next to his desk.

            Kagome had all her morning classes with him, but he never spoke to her once. She tried to talk to him, but she never got the nerve to, and a lot of the girls were all over him, leaving little opportunity.

*Lunch!*

            "Kagome… Earth to Kagome!" Hojo said.

            "Huh? What?" she said, snapping out of her daydream.

            "I just asked you if you're a guy and you just said yes, so something has to be up." He said. "You okay?"

            "Yeah." She said. _'You know what you have to do'_ the voice said. _But what if it really is him?_ "Dammit Inuyasha!" she suddenly exploded, standing up. Realizing what she just did, she sat back down looked embarrassed as she collected her things. "Actually, I'm not. I gotta go." She said briskly. She went to a garbage can to throw out her trash.

            "Wasn't that the name of the transfer student?" one friend asked.

            "No, that's the name of that boyfriend she's been telling us about."

            "What's up with her?" one of her friends asked Hojo as he got up.

            "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out" he said, and started shadowing her. Kagome went from table from table and started moving all over the place. Finally, she went outside the cafeteria. _Damn. Its gonna be harder to follow her out there._ Hojo thought to himself. He went outside and waited behind a bush.

*Kagome's POV*

            He chose the last spot anyone would have chosen in this heat to eat; outside in the courtyard. But the fact that he was under a tree showed that he was sane.

            It seemed almost picturesque. He had his back on a big pear tree, with the sun facing his back. On one hand, he held a book that he was probably reading, and in the other hand, he was petting his dog; his cane was propped up against the tree.

            "You know, you can't have pets out here." Kagome said to him as she approached.

~

Is Kagome about to fall into Mortigern's trap?

Or is this kid really a foreign exchange student?

And what is Arthur planning to do with Inuyasha?

Find out next chapter. If I _feel_ like it. Hahahaaa.


	9. Reunion

Knight of the Round Table

By Sci-Fi Raptor

Chapter Nine: Reunion

Oh no! It's the final chapter!

~

            "What is this monstrosity?" Inuyasha complained. Arthur had put him into some kind of machine.

            "It's called a catapult. I think it will give you the extra jump you need to reach the cloud." He explained.

            "What do I do?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

            "Just jump as much as you need to." He said.

            "Okay" Inuyasha said. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and said, "I'm ready!". Instantaneously, the catapult drove him into the sky. But something went wrong. He didn't go high enough, and the aim was off. A few second later, Inuyasha ran back, his face with a tree trunk imprint on it.

            "All right" he said a bit dizzily. "Lets try that again." They loaded him in, and made the necessary adjustments. They fired him, and he was headed in the right direction, and seemed that he was high enough to intercept.

            _Everything rests in your hands now, Inuyasha._ Arthur thought to himself. Not too far away, the sounds of metal hitting metal could be heard.

            _Where are you…_ Inuyasha said, the Tetsaiga already drawn. He squinted really hard to see the person inside. When he could see him, he also saw the Wind Scar.

            "TAKE THIS!" he yelled, and attacked Mortigern with Tetsaiga.

            The cloud disappeared, and Mortigern fell down. Inuyasha had lost all his momentum and was falling down with him.

            Mortigern regained consciousness, and attacked Inuyasha with the winds. Inuyasha tried his best to stand it, and attack him with his Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer. The two hit the ground, _hard_, and it took Inuyasha all of his energy to stand up and fight.

            _Where is it?_ Inuyasha thought, looking for the Jewel. The King held his hand out and Inuyasha saw the bulge. _There it is._ He thought. He rushed towards him, aiming for the outstretched arm, but was swept away by a fiery attack. _Dammit. One more attack like that, and I'm done for._ Inuyasha thought, trying hard to get up, using the Tetsaiga for support.

            "Now you're dead you meddling mutt." Mortigern said. He raised his arm once again and pointed it at Inuyasha. A large fireball started forming in his hand.

            "Excalibur! Feel my strength!" Arthur said, not to far away. Both of them turned to look at him and saw a bright shaft of metal heading straight for Mortigern.

            "Now Inuyasha!" Arthur yelled to him. With all his might, Inuyasha rasied his sword and slayed Mortigern. Almost instantly, all of Mortigern's men started to disappear, obviously devices created by Mortigern.

            Inuyasha stared at his corpse and watched as some dark spirit came out of it. Not caring about it, he cut a sliver into Mortigern's hand and took the Shikon Jewel.

            "Did you see it come out of him?" Inuyasha asked Arthur when he came up to him.

            "See what?"

            "The spirit."

            "I assure you, I saw no spirit."

            "Well, now that I have this, I have to head back."

            "Nonsense. You must celebrate with us!"

            "I'm sorry, but I can't. Giving this Jewel to the 'prophet' means a lot to me, so I must go now."

            "But you are in no condition to go. You must rest."

            "I can't" Inuyasha said, struggling to stay awake."

            "Well, let my horsemen take you there. It's the least I can do."

            "All right." He said, and collapsed. Arthur smirked.

            "Sleep well my friend. You will be united with your love soon." He said to the sleeping Inuyasha, holding the Jewel in a vice grip.

            "You men. Take him to the Azure Mountains with me." Arthur commanded some men nearby.

            "But sir, I think you'll be needed here more." One of them said.

            "I know, but it's my duty to stay with him until his journey is complete." He said. His most able men set up a caravan of a wagon (for Inuyasha to sleep on) and a group of sentries.

~

            "Took you long enough to find me, wench." Inu said to her.

            "What are you calling me wench for?" she said, her heart almost skipping a beat.

            "Only four weeks since I've seen you, and you've already forgotten me?" Inu said to her disappointedly.

            "…Inu…Inuyasha?" she said in disbelief.

            "Yes Kagome, its me." The black haired Inuyasha said. 

"B-b-but…" she started saying, tears welling up in her eyes. He quickly stood up, sensing that she was about to fall. He put his arms around her waist, and she buried her face into his chest, crying uncontrollably.

            "You jerk," she said weakly, struggling to say it between sobs. "Why'd you take so long to come back?"

            "It's a long story." Inu said, looking at the book he was reading. King Arthur and the Battle of Saxony "But I'm here now, and I'm never going to leave you again." He said, tears running down his face. The Silver haired dog had also gotten up and was ferociously wagging his tail.

            The two just stood there the whole time, not saying a word. Just the fact that the other person was there was enough. After awhile, they stopped crying, and their legs were tired, so Inu went back to the position he was in, and Kagome sat on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms over his.

            "Why did you torture me Inuyasha? What did I do to you?" she blurted out.

            "Kagome…" he said softly. "I never said this to you before but I always felt it. Kagome, I love you…"

            "No games Inuyasha" she said in a serious tone, her hands holding his tightly.

            "…" Inu was about to lash out at her for accusing him, but he remembered this wasn't the time. "It's because the well's connection to this era was severed. It didn't work."

            "What do you mean?" she said.

            "I don't know, but it had something to do with the God that made the Shikon Jewel."

            "God? Which God?" she said, the tears lessening.

            "Let me start from the beginning…" Inuyasha said. She listened to him, like a young child being read a bedtime story.

~

            "Inuyasha…" a familiar voice called. "Wake up laddie."

            "Huh?" Inuyasha said. He was still tired from the battle, but he felt refreshed.

            "You're at the Azure Mountains, my boy.

            "Mountains?" he said, a little confused. _'What do you think you're here for?'_ "Kagome!" he said suddenly. He got up and started to scale the mountain, but his feinds saw that he wasn't in shape to do that.

            "Inuyasha, wait for us." Arthur said. "You are in no condition to go up there by yourself."

            "I have to do this alone."

            "No Inuyasha, you don't. You may not realize it yet, but you are not alone."

            "But…" he said, looking at his newly made friends. Arthur, his men and Aurelius were standing there, ready to help him finish his quest. "All right." He finally agreed.

            "Then it's settled. We go now!" Arthur proclaimed.

            "Yeah!" the rest of the men said, and started the treacherous climb. The climb was amazingly easy, for some reason. The winds were actually pushing them up and the mountain didn't seem as cold as it should have. In half a days time, the whole group made it to the ruins.

            "So this is the Hyrulean Temple…" Aurelius said in awe.

            "Welcome friends." Sakami said.

            "Well prophet. This warriors has done everything you've asked it, so send him to his love." Arthur said.

            "How did you guys know about that?" Inuyasha said, a little embarrassed.

            "You sleep talk very loudly." Aurelius chuckled.

            "Whatever." Inuyasha said, and walked up to Sakami. He held his hand out, and offered him the Jewel.

            "You've held onto this for dear life!" Sakami said, when he noticed the deep indents in his palm.

            "Well…" Inuyasha started, looking for an excuse.

            "Don't worry about it. Now that I have the Jewel, I can reunite you with your lover once again."

            "So, what will you do?"

            "I will separate the human and demon part of you."

            "What?!" Inuyasha said, bewildered at the thought.

            "He's a demon?!" the rest of the group said.

            "He's a half demon. There is human in him, and you know he wont hurt you, so don't worry." Sakami said, trying to reassure the group. "Now, the reason I have to separate you is this: you are not immortal. Your human part is mortal, while your demon part is immortal. So what I will do is separate your demon and human parts, and give you this potion." He said, and gave him a vial full of a red liquid. "Once you drink it, it will put your human part into an eternal sleep."

            "If I sleep forever, how will I see Kagome?!" Inuyasha said, angry that he had done all this work just to go to sleep.

            "That's where your demon part will come in. I will keep him with me until it is time for you to wake up. I think it would be best if you buried your sleeping body with Arthur's men. When it is time, I will send him for your grave and wake you up. When you wake up, I will train you in the ways of that time, and when you are ready, I will send you to her." Sakami explained.

"Why can't I just go through the Bone-Eater's Well?" he asked.

"When Kagome left, she took the path to the future with her."

            "…" Inuyasha just stared at the ground, the exhaustion evident in his wrinkled face. After a few moments, he sighed. "All right lets do this." Inuyasha finally said.

            "All of you, leave this temple until I give you the word." Sakami ordered. The men followed his orders briskly.

            "Are you ready, Inuyasha?"

            "As ready as I've ever been." He said, and took a deep breath.

            "Hold your hands out like me" Sakami said, his hands outstretched, the Jewel in his cupped hands. Inuyasha held his hands out as he ordered. Sakami started chanting something that Inuyasha couldn't hear or understand. The Jewel started to levitate, and floated above Inuyasha's head. Then it lodged itself in his head and expanded. Something started coming out, and Inuyasha felt himself becoming weaker. The thing completely left his body, and he collapsed; the Shokin Jewel dislodged itself from Inuyasha and went back to Sakami's hands.

            "You may return." Sakami said to the other men. They came back quickly, anxious to see what had happened. What they saw scared them. Inuyasha was sprawled across the floor, and a slimy, silver haired wolf stood next to him. Inuyasha no longer had silver hair.

            "What the bloody hell happened to him?" Arthur said in shock.

            "He's just low on energy, nothing a few days rest won't fix."

            "What the bloody hell is that!" Aurelius said, pointing at the wolf, whose eyes were now glowing red.

            "That's Inuyasha's demon essence. Now that they are separate, they are just Inu and Yasha." Sakami explained. "Yasha, come with me." Sakami ordered, and disappeared into the darkness.

            "Well, lets bring him home." Arthur said, and the men carried Inu's sleeping body to the waiting wagon at the mountain's base.

*A few days later*

            "I Knight thee, Sir Inuyasha" Arthur said, as he Knighted Inu in the Round Table's chamber.

            "Hip Hip, Hooray!" the men celebrated.

            "Well, Inuyasha. Will you join us in our victory celebration against Vortigern?" Arthur said, as they evacuated the chamber.

            "I'd love to Arthur, but I really want to see Kagome as soon as possible." Inu said. They reached the courtyard and Inu saw the place full of food, music and festivities.

            "Well, if you truly feel this way, Inuyasha, I will send for our priest to prepare your body."

            "Yes, I would like that." Inu said, feeling like he really needed a long sleep.

            "All right then, I will send for him now." Arthur said, and went to the nearby church.

            "Inuyasha!" a familiar voice bellowed.

            "Hey Aurelius" Inu said, as his friend walked up to him.

            "How come I"- hiccup "haven't seen you-" hiccup "at the party till now?" hiccup. Said Aurelius, half drunk.

            "I was just Knighted."

            "You were Kniiiighted?" hiccup.

            "Yeah."

            "Well, thasss good fer ya-" hiccup "I always wanted to be Knighted" hiccup.

            "Well, one day you'll get your chance." Inu said, holding him by the shoulder to steady him.

*a few hours later in the Royal Graveyard*

            "Well, Aurelius. I guess this is goodbye." Inu said to his friend.

            "I'm gonna miss ya laddie."

            "And I will miss you, too." Arthur said.

            "Thanks for everything guys." Inu said. He sat in his coffin and drank the potion. "I'll never forget you." He said, as his eyelids grew heavy.

            "May Lord God be with you." Aurelius said.

            "Godspeed, my friend. Godspeed." Arthur said and crossed himself. Inu was soon in a deep slumber. Arthur put Tetsaiga along his chest and folded his arms over it. Before they closed the casket, Arthur put a small box with a note attached on it into Inu's hand. The casket was closed, and buried. The tombstone read: "Here lies Inuyasha; Warrior and Knight. May he be a living testament that love knows no bounds."

~

*Sunset at Kagome's time*

            "So king Arthur Knighted you?" Kagome said, eyes beaming with admiration. She was taken back by what her knight in shining armor had done to find her.

            "Yes." Inu said. The two had been sitting there the whole day, reading the book that Inu had been reading when Kagome had come up to him. The book was written by Inu himself, an autobiography of his past life. Even though it didn't include everything, Kagome got the whole picture, since Inu supplied missing facts.

            "How'd it feel?"

            "Nothing compared to being with you." Inuyasha said. Kagome blushed. _'Told you to wait'_ the voice said to her again.

            "So, what did Arthur give you before he buried your casket?"

            "I'll show you if you answer a question of mine." He said, and turned Kagome around so she could see his face.

            Inuyasha held out a box with the Red Dragon inscribed on it. "Kagome Higurashi," Inuyasha started to say, and opened the box the show a Medieval Royal wedding ring. "Will you marry me?"

~

Why oh why am I a sucker for happy endings? Someday I'll learn…

Well, that's the end of Knight of the Round Table (now its makes sense!) Hope you guys enjoyed it! 

One more thing: Watch out for the sequel, Rise of the Dragon.

Laterz 

[Sci-Fi Raptor]


End file.
